Link Between Two Worlds
by Axl14
Summary: Story that Links two totally different persons together, a reploid and a human.CHAPTER 9 IS NOW UP R&R PLEASE!NEW CHARACTER COMING SOON SUPPORT IT BY R&R MY WORK!
1. Chapter 1:Friendship

---Opening theme: IDENTITY 3-SHK---

Chapter 1

My name is Axl and this is my life story,

The day always started like usual, a boy who was no more than 9 or 10 years old, woke up to go early to school, "Axl! Come down and eat breakfast your gonna be late for school!!" Lee shouted…then she heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, "Comwing doawn sis!" the boy had long red hair and has those odd looking emerald green eyes, and he wears a particular helmet, the boy went in rush to catch the school bus and missed breakfast, he rushed outside to the bus stop to wait, "Hi! How are you?" another boy said, Axl blinked and was amazed cause it was the first time anybody talked to him before, "He-helwo! My nwame is Axl, what's youws?" the boy blinked at the sound of his hello, "Hahaha…you're funny! By the way my name is Tyrone nice to meet you Axl!" they both shook hands, then the school bus arrived they both climbed in and looked for seats, "HEY FREAK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" another boy shouted and the rest of the students laughed at the gesture, Axl got offended and ignored, and went to the back of the bus, his new friend was a transferee from New York, _hmmm…everybody thinks I'm a freak of nature!_ He thought to himself, "Hey Axl! Wait up!" he turned to see Tyrone following him, "What?? You'll pwobablly don't want to be with me, I'w a fweak!" his eyes started to well up with tears, "No! Don't say that! Things in New York are much much weirder than here!" Axl smiled and went on with his new found friend to the back of the bus to chat with him…

The journey to school was long but fun, "So…Axl. Can you tell me why other students here think you're a freak?" Axl giggled and blushed, "Well, I can't show it here can we wait until I accompany you home?" Tyrone smiled and gave a silent yes to his ear. The arrived at school and the teachers there were all waiting for Axl and Tyrone…"Ahhh…welcome Tyrone! I see you have met Axl our best student here at John Darwin Academy." Tyrone did an anime style freeze and turned to look at Axl who was deeply blushing, "You didn't tell me this!!!" "Well I was gonna tell you this when we got to class! Sorry!!" they both laughed and went inside, "Well see you in what ever class we may be in together" they both smiled and nodded in agreement. After a few hours they met each other in the cafeteria with some bullies bullying Tyrone, "Hey GUYS! What are you doing to Tyrone!?!" the gang of bullies looked at him, "Ohhh were just getting along with him" he raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh…Tyrone what are these guys doing to you???" Tyrone got up, "They're getting my lunch money!" Axl cracked his knuckles, "Guys you'd better get away from here and give my friend his lunch money back…" the bullies just laughed, "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it! Huh small fry!" Axl crushed the soda can in one hand and threw it at the gang leader knocking him out unconscious, "Any questions!" The guys whimpered, "Ok ok no more fights, here's your money man…come on let's get out of here!" they said carrying their leader out of the cafeteria…"Thanks Axl! What class are you in next after our lunch break?" Axl helped him up,"Uhh…Mathematics. Why?" Tyrone nodded, "Wow! Were in the same class! It says that it is our last subject this day…" Axl looked at him, "Hey! Want to walk home together after classes?" Tyrone nodded, and they both walked towards their next class room, they both sat down at the window passing each other notes, then after the pop quiz, "Axl that was a bummer! I think I got an F mark!" Axl giggled, "Don't worry Tyrone! If you got an F I'll tutor you if you want me to." Tyrone who was awe struck in amazement with the result of the quiz, "WHAT!!! AN A+" Axl giggled, "Told ya' not to worry! The first quiz is just to test you if you were prepared, were you prepared?" Tyrone laughed, "Well not exactly, but I think I answered all the questions correctly…" then their professor came back, "Good afternoon…sorry to keep you guys waiting…well what can I say about your grades."

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Class dismissed! And that's the only thing I can say to you guys!! And don't forget, you have to finish your lessons before going to your hang outs or watching TV. ok!" the students nodded, "Yes teacher!"

A barrage of shouts, chit-chats, speeches, and plans for the whole day, Tyrone broke the silence of their conversation, "Axl what did you want to tell me earlier?" Axl turned to look at him, "Can it wait until we get to your house?" Tyrone nodded and continued to walk along side Axl, "Well here we are my house!" Axl looked in awe as he gazed upon the house of his new found friend, "WOW! This is a nice house or mansion!" then Tyrone gave Axl a hard nudge at his side, "Well what were you gonna tell me!" Axl took a deep breath, "Promise me first you won't freak out if I show you my deep secret ok!" Tyrone nodded with excitement, then Axl then started to change his clothes into somewhat kind of armor, Tyrone's jaw dropped, "COOL!!! So that's your secret!" Axl blushed, "Promise me you won't tell any one! Or I'm gonna kill myself! Only you and my teachers know about this." Tyrone gave Axl his word about the condition, "Don't worry about it Axl I won't tell anyone! Well see ya' at the bus stop tomorrow ok! Bye!!!" they both nodded in agreement and Axl dashed home really fast to tell his sister the news.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Death

---opening theme:Curse of hera:UNDEFINED.---

Chapter 2

When Axl got home to tell his sister about what had happened the whole day, he saw that the house was all thrashed and it was a mess, "Lee! Professor? Where are you?" Axl searched high and low for his companions, until he saw his sister lying on the floor bathed in her own blood, "Lee! Lee! Wake up sis!" he shook her several times but she wouldn't wake up, then he looked for his professor, and found him on the floor of the lab shot to death several times, his project was taken from his computer, "Who the hell is cruel enough to do this?!" he called the police and when they arrived Axl was curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing, "Hey kid. What exactly happened here?" a policeman asked, Axl looked up at the police officer, "I don't know. I just came home from school and found them lying on the floor like that." A detective went over to Axl, "We need to get you to safety, and do you have any relatives? Friends?" Axl nodded, the detective smiled and escorted Axl to the car, "Sir, I don't have any relatives. But I have a friend, his name is Tyrone." The officer nodded and drove to the police station to get the address of his friend; they got the address and went to Tyrone's house.

When they arrived, "Good evening Madame, may I speak to the man of the house?" the wife raised an eyebrow, "May I ask the good officer why?" the officer bent over to show the wife Axl who was shaking with terror, "Oh my! What happened?" the officer bent over to whisper in her ear, "Ok I see he can stay here until the issue dies down." Axl was now escorted inside the house which caught Tyrone's attention, "Axl! What are you doing here?" Axl turned to look at the person who called his name, "Tyrone! It's so good to see you!" They both hugged each other like they've known each other for years, "I've lost my family! They're both gone! I don't know what am I gonna do now." Then Axl started to cry. "Don't worry Axl, I won't leave you." Then slowly he stopped crying, "Tyrone dear, its dinner time!! Bring your friend here so he can eat with us tonight." The two walked towards the dinning room.

"So how was your first day at school dear?" his mother asked. Tyrone looked up from his place, "Just fine mother. This morning I met my friend Axl." Axl whispered something to Tyrone, "Axl, you don't have to be shy ask us anything you want." Tyrone's father said and Axl nodded, "Sir, when did you move here from New York city?" Tyrone's father smiled, "We just moved here from New York city just this last summer." They all nodded in agreement. After dinner the two, Tyrone and Axl went upstairs to prepare for bed. Then suddenly a blast was heard from the ground floor of the house, "Mother! Father!" Axl quickly changed his clothes into his combat armor and readied his pistol, "Tyrone!!! Stay here, you'll be safer." Axl dashed madly downstairs in order to get there in time, when he got there he saw a mechsuit thrashing the house he was in, "Get away from the spot quick!" Axl shouted, and started firing wildly at the mechsuit which only had little effect, he managed to hold off the mechsuit long enough to get Tyrone's family to safety, then he couldn't hold the mechsuit for long and he was running out of bullets, another crash was heard from another part of the house, "Ohhh god! Not another one!" he shouted, "Need any help kid?" a deep voice shouted. "Who are you?" Axl asked who was still shooting accurately at the mechsuit. "I'm Maverick Hunter X, nice to meet another reploid kid here in these parts of the city." Axl got annoyed by X's comment, "Stop barking! HELP ME!!!" X just simply rolled his eyes, "Geez you don't have to shout will ya'" he then formed his hand into a buster and was now humming with stored energy, "I never knew there was another reploid like me here." Axl said, after X had fully charged his buster to max he aimed and fired at the mechsuit, which successfully hit its head and fell down with a bang, "Wow! That was awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure

---Opening Theme: Curse of Hera: Undefined. --- 

Chapter 3: Adventure

The next day, it was Saturday, "Yahoo! No school!!!" Tyrone said jumping off his bed and running down to the living room to watch TV, "Axl wake up! Wake up! Let's play!" Axl just covered himself with his bed sheets, "Five more minutes! I'm tired!" Tyrone rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself! I'm gonna watch TV" and he went downstairs and sat on the couch to watch TV. Axl was still thinking of what had happened last night, "Who was that reploid? Who was his creator? MAN! I'm never gonna be strong enough to protect everyone! I'm not gonna be good enough to fulfill my purpose!" these were the words he was muttering to himself while covered in the bed sheets. Then he decided to go for a jog along the neighborhood, "Ma'am I'm just going for a jog!!" Tyrone's mother came out of the kitchen, "Sure honey! Make sure you come back before lunch!" Axl went outside and started jogging, he went to the park, he was expecting to meet him again, he sat on the bench overlooking the park lake, "Now where could he be?" then somebody sat beside him on the bench, "Hey kid! Why don't you take your helmet off? Doesn't it make you hot under the helmet?" Axl looked to the guy beside him, the guy had a long blonde ponytail, and wore a dark red t-shirt, loose grey pants, red sneakers with white laces, "Ohhh hello sir, but I don't want to be rude at all but it's none of your business." "Alright, it's your life. I don't want to fight or anything." Axl sighed in relief, "Sorry about that, it's just because that everyone that I meet ask me why I'm not taking my helmet off." The guy just smiled, "Ok kid but I have work to do…" he slowly patted Axl's head and stood up, "Take care kid!" then he just vanished, a large booming sound was heard in the city and Axl changed his street clothes into his combat armor and dashed to the scene, when he arrived he saw a phoenix like creature terrorizing the center of the city, "What is that thing!" the phoenix looked at Axl and zoomed on in at him, "Well I'm Blazeheatnix! Is it me or am I hot!" he then grabbed Axl by the neck, "Lemme go you freak!!!" Axl then took out his old fashioned pistol and fired at Blazeheatnix' gut, "You little brat!" he threw Axl to the base of the building, "That's it no more mister nice guy!" Axl said brandishing a Plasma cannon from his weapon inventory, "Take this you freak!" he shouted as he fired several rounds from the cannon, "Wha---!" Blazeheatnix was cut off as he was hit by the rounds of plasma shot that Axl let loose, and then Blazeheatnix flew several feet by the force of the shots. Blazeheatnix flew up to the summit as he was chased by Axl's shots, heatnix dove straight at Axl and grabbed him again by the neck, this time with full force, Axl dropped his cannon to the battered street, "Let go!!" Blazeheatnix just smiled and still continued choking Axl, the sound of piercing metal came from Axl's neck, "Let me go! (Cough) Let me go!!" Axl's vision was now getting blurry and fuzzy, he was coughing out blood onto Blazeheatnix' hand, "Hahaha…you die today kid!" right there and then he threw Axl straight into the ground, just before Axl hit the cold hard ground a flash of red light passed by his body, "I..t's (Cough) you!" then Axl fainted onto the red crimson's arms, "Take care of him for a while will ya' X?" he said and he drew out his sword and hacked, slashed through Blazeheatnix' armor, when he was finished with Blazeheatnix he slowly walked to Axl, "Zero! He lost a lot of blood; we need to get him to Dr. Light and fast!" the red crimson nodded and the duo dashed out of sight with Axl, after a while they arrived at a Light house, "Dr. Light! We have an emergency!" violent coughs were heard in the hallway, "What is it X?" "Dr. Light he lost a lot of blood and is deeply in need of repairs!" Dr. Light nodded and escorted the duo to his lab, "put him here and I'll start the preparations."

They put Axl on the table, and left the room to wait inside the living room. After a few hours of agonizing moments Dr. Light walked outside the lab and sighed in relief, "Don't worry guys he's just resting, well I can't seem to repair his old systems and he has been in need of serious upgrading, so I upgraded him like you two, the problem is he's a prototype of the famous Akari, he never built the prototype with a buster system or saber maneuvers, what weapon does he usually use?" X stood up from his seat, "Well doctor he usually uses an old fashioned pistol, which is recently upgraded." Light tapped his chin, "Okay I'll work on his pistol to help." Axl was woken up by the sound of buzzing sounds coming from a room not so very far where he was. "Man! What happened?" he said scratching his head, he noticed that his voice was deeper, he quickly stood up and ran towards the nearest mirror, "Ohhh my gosh!" he shouted, he was now standing at 4"11, he wore loose grey jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt with three red stripes. He wore black sneakers, with grey laces and a single red stripe down the middle. "How am I gonna explain this to Tyrone!!!"


	4. Chapter 4: One Shot

---Opening theme: fantazindy: RYO--- 

Chapter 4: One shot

In the last chapter our friend, Axl woke up in Light Labs, he saw that he has been upgraded and looked more like a teenager. Now let's see what will happen…

"Ohhh my gosh!! How will I explain this to Tyrone!!!!" when he shouted this X and Zero heard this, and dashed madly to Axl's room, "What happened!!!!!" Zero demanded. Axl, who was now curled up like a ball on the floor curled even tighter than before. "Hmmm…just like the first time I was when I left you to the mercy of Bass." X said to Zero. Zero gave X a loud grunt. "Yeah right and that's when I went angry at you for leaving me!" Zero said nudging X at the side. Now X walked towards Axl who was still curled up in a ball, "Cheer up Axl your creator must have wanted this for you." Axl just curled up tighter in a ball, "Yeah he would be proud. If he was still alive." Zero took out a paper fan and hit Axl really hard on the head, "OW!!! What was that for?" Zero smirked, "That was just to knock some sense into your mind!" X laughed really hard, "Well Axl we need to find a rookie for our job." Axl looked up at him still rubbing his head, "Huh? What job?" Zero hit Axl again with the paper fan, "And that is for not recognizing our job! We are part of the Maverick Hunters! Me and X are senior hunters. Well are you up to it?" Axl smiled, "Only if you don't hit me with that fan again!" they all laughed at what Axl had said and walked outside the room. Dr. Light was continuing his work on his latest creation…they all went out to go to the Maverick Hunters HQ to sign Axl in. "Well Good Morning, X and Zero. What can I do for you guys today?" Zero uncovered Axl who was hiding behind X, "Him we would like to sign him up to be a hunter Signas" Signas raised an eyebrow, "HIM! But he's too young!" X rolled his eyes, "Well Signas this one is unique! He hasn't got a buster system or saber maneuver systems. He's main weapons are his old fashioned pistol! He was created by the legendary Akari." Signas now blinked and was amazed about the reploid which was standing right in front of him, he bent over to whisper something to X, "X I heard that Akari puts something very unique in his creations have you found out something that is very strange for a prototype like him?" X then looked in awe at Axl who was likely was staring at the place, "I think what I told you is the thing that is unique about him." The both nodded in agreement, "Well Mr. Axl. I think X and Zero can be your trainers and if you need any basic pointers you could ask me or Cinnamon about it." Axl raised an eyebrow, "Sir? Who's Cinnamon?" X smiled at Axl, "Cinnamon is our maintenance lab nurse she takes care of our damages and has these extraordinary ability." Axl was awestruck when he heard this. "Mr. Axl if you would follow me please." Signas said. Axl took a deep breath and followed Signas through the halls and arrived at a room. "Here we are yours, X's and Zero's room. You three will be sharing a room together on your stay here at the main HQ." Axl just nodded and went in to explore their room. His jaws dropped when he saw what he would be staying in, "Ohhh my god!!!!! This is our room!!! It's huge!" X hopped on his bed while Zero sat on his, "Well this might be my bed. I like my spot here. By the window." He smiled in satisfaction and fell asleep on the bed, little did he knew that while he was sleeping a few curious hunters went inside their room to look at their new rookie and how he would look. Axl woke up by the sounds of deep whispering, his eyes opened up in surprise as he saw several hunters looking at him, he fell down and hid under the bed." A few hunters kept muttering silently, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET TO CLOSE AT HIM!!!" a hunter said. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!! OYU STARTLED HIM!!!" she added. "Sorry Clarisse." Another hunter said, Axl slowly drew out his gun and aimed, a hunter was going to look under the bed, still terrified, Axl fired accurately and had accidentally crippled a hunter, "OOWW!!!!!" he hunter fell down on the floor clutching the wound on his knee, after the shot Axl dashed to the bathroom and locked himself in it, his locket fell on the bed, he left his pistol on the floor when he dashed away, the shot Axl made was heard through out the HQ, X and Zero who were in the cafeteria heard it along with a few several hunters, X who was deeply nervous dashed like crazy to their room, when he arrived he saw Clarisse putting on a bandage on Guile's wound, "What happened?!" he asked, Guile who was still clutching his wound sat up, "Your rookie shot me!" X frantically searched for Axl, after a few minutes Zero heard sobbing coming from the bathroom, "Hey X I think Axl's in the bathroom!!!" X knocked on the door, "Axl? Are you in there?" but there was no answer, only cries were heard, "Axl! I know you're in there open up or I'll bust the door open!" Axl didn't answer the faucet was now open and Axl stepped inside the tub. "Axl! If you don't open this door, I'll break it open for you!" there was still no answer, "That's it! Move a side X!" Zero said taking his Z-saber out from his back, "I'm gonna break this door down!" Zero hacked the door down like a hot saber cutting melting butter, there they saw Axl sobbing curled up in a ball covered in blood, "X, I'm bleeding! Help me!" they saw that the bleeding was coming from Axl's cross scar on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: One Shot 2

--Opening theme: Earthquake: KAZE.O2-- 

Chapter 5: One Shot 2

"Axl! Why are you bleeding?" Axl just tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the hot cartridge of bullets onto his forehead. "Axl stop doing that!!" Zero shouted taking the cartridge away from Axl, "I need to stop the bleeding! Or I'm gonna die!" X sighed, "Stupid way Axl! Come on we need to get you to Cinnamon she'll patch up that scar of yours." Axl nodded and tried to get up but his internal system is now infected with a computer virus that is now eating up his memory, he tried getting up but he fell down again, "Come on hop on my back I'll carry you to her." Zero offered a piggy back ride, and Axl slowly climbed on Zero's back and Zero dashed away out of sight in mere seconds, "Cinnamon! He's bleeding! Can you do something about his scar?" Cinnamon looked up from reading her book, "Why what happened?" Zero let Cinnamon take a look at Axl's scar. "Zero, we have some bad news about your new rookie." Zero took Cinnamon outside the Lab. "What is it Cinnamon?" Cinnamon bent over to whisper in Zero's ear, "Zero your rookie is infected with some kind of new generation virus that is now slowly eating his programming." Zero's jaw drooped, "WHAT!!!...IT CAN'T BE!!! Can there be a way to stop this virus?" he lowered his voice, "I think there is a way but we need to defragment his memory so it would be preserved." Zero nodded in agreement, the two walked on in the Lab again, "Axl we need to patch the scar up." Axl nodded, "Zero get me the container labeled 60mm beta wave." Zero handed her the canister and she gave Axl the full dose of Beta wave, this dose made him fall asleep and feel nothing for almost half a day based on the immune system of the reploid. She started the operation and slowly she extracted the virus from Axl's internal system, "Shoot! Zero! There's another problem!" Zero rushed in as she shouted, "What!" "I think there is gonna be another problem, the virus had already replicated through out his entire system. I need another shot at this, make sure when he wakes up he won't struggle ok." Zero nodded his head, and stood guard on the wall. Then she continued extracting the multiple viruses in Axl's internal system. After several hours of intense nervousness, Cinnamon walked out with a sigh of relief, "He's alright Zero, but he's still asleep the beta wave's effect is still active, good thing his creator gave him a very high-tech immune system. He's like immune to any kind of virus." Zero hugged Cinnamon and muttered his thanks, Zero walked inside the room where Axl was in and slept there by his side.

Axl was now waking up, clutching his head, he looked around, "Zero? Wake up! Where am I?" he shook Zero a few times until he woke up, "A…Axl? How are you doing?" Axl smiled and nodded, "I'm fine now, don't worry. So…when will my training start?" Zero pulled out his giant paper fan and smacked Axl's head, "Oww! What was that for?" Zero smiled, "Are you stupid! You haven't recovered from your operation yet! We'll start as soon as you recover." While the two were talking X slowly peeked through the door, and entered, "How are ya' doin' Axl?" Axl looked up rubbing his head from the blow, "Fine." They all smiled and talked together for hours, after a while they stopped when the alarm sounded and X and Zero are to be dispatched. "See ya' later Axl we need to finish this one fast." Axl nodded and waved goodbye, "Bye!!!" Axl was now left alone with the other hunters in the HQ. Axl staggered out of bed and tried looking for his pistol, when he got out of bed he fell down almost every time he tried getting up, "What's happening?!" he then stood up and held the hand railing on the wall and continued to walk towards the room he was in last time, "Now where is that room again??" then he bumped into another person this time it was a girl wearing a red tank top dress and she had this short blonde hair, when Axl bumped into her papers flew everywhere, "Sorry about that miss." He said, "No I'm the one who should be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She saw his face and recognized him as the new rookie, "Hey! You're the new rookie! Hi, I'm Alia! Nice to meet you." Axl looked up, "Hello, my name is Axl. Nice to meet you too." He helped her picking up the files that she dropped, "Here you go Alia, all the files that we dropped, and you look like you need help carrying that." She smiled, "Yeah I think so." Axl carried half the pile of what she was carrying to her room. When they arrived, "Ali this is your room?" she looked up at him as she unlocked her room, "Yup, all the rooms here are all the same. Wanna come in and stay?" Axl nodded and they both went in, "Wow! This is nice!" when they came in two more girls helped Alia with her load of papers, when Axl's load has been taken off he fell down hard, "Oww!" Alia and the other two girls rushed over to help him, "What happened?!" they stood him up and saw a bandage on his head and sat him on the Alia's computer chair, "I can't stand up!" he said, "I think it must be the effect of the beta wave Cinnamon gave me." he added rubbing his head, "Must be." Alia said, "Hi, I'm Layer." She said picking up a folder, another girl bent over to inspect his wound, "hello, I'm Palette." Axl tilted his head to get a better look at Alia's room but Palette keeps blocking his sight range, "Well I think your gonna be fine, I heard that you shot a veteran hunter earlier. Why did you do it?" she asked, "I was startled and scared. I couldn't think of any way out." He explained trying to take a better view of the room. Layer tilted her head, "Ok, so…what's your name?" Axl nodded, "my name is Axl, nice to meet you girls." Pallete ran her fingers through her hair,


	6. Chapter 6: Gratitude

--Opening theme: Identity 2: SHK-- .

Chapter6:Gratitude

"Are you serious?! You're so young!!!" Axl made an unhappy face and started to grunt, "Yeah! That's what they all say to me!" then he tried getting up again, this time he managed to stand up and walk, "Thank you guys for the time but I have to go back before they notice I'm gone from the maintenance lab. Bye!!!" the trio waved Axl good-bye and he dashed away to their room. When he arrived he saw his pistol and locket on his bed, "Thank goodness it's still here." He said to himself, then he jumped to lie down on his bed, rain started to pour down outside, "It's raining!" he said, and then he sat up to look outside. He hummed a lullaby and put himself to sleep…

After several hours of deep sleep, "Axl…Axl…Axl! Wake up…wake up…" Axl rolled to the other side of the bed to avoid 1being woken up. "5 more minutes Lee…I wanna sleep more…" Zero got totally pissed off by this; he took out his giant paper fan,

SMACK!!!!!! 

"Oww!!!!!! What was that for??!!" Axl said getting up and rubbing the back of his neck, "It's time for training!!" Axl blinked a few times, "Ok! Just don't hit me again with that fan!!!" Zero smirked and went to the cafeteria with Axl to eat both of their breakfasts. Axl felt really uncomfortable because of everybody is staring at him blankly, curious of who he was and where he came from, he bent over to whisper in Zero's ear, "Why is everybody staring at me?" Zero smiled at him, "Just like any other hunter here, they're curious about who you are to enter here." Axl pouted and ate in the very corner of the cafeteria, a female hunter saw this and walked over to him, "Hey, are you the new rookie here?" Axl looked up at the hunter, "Uhhm…yes. Why?" she just smiled and went away back to her friends, then one of her friends looked at him and took out a screwdriver and formed her arm into a buster and tightened a screw in it, "And to think a prototype like him would have a buster like this one." One of them said, Axl got totally pissed of by his gesture, he put down his lunch and stomped away out of the cafeteria with his pistol in hand, swinging dangerously, "I think he heard you." they all laughed. As Axl was walking out he bumped into Alia the second he walked out the door, she saw that his eyes welled up with tears, she walked in with anger in her face, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!" A hunter stood up, "I think one of my friends hurt his feelings; I told you he overheard you!!!" Axl walked to the firing range which several hunters were practicing their aim and power at the maverick dummy, "Good Afternoon!" he said and moved to the center vacant spot in the range. He drew out his old fashioned pistol and his plasma cannon. The maverick dummy showed a few hundred feet away, "Stupid hunter! Showing off what I don't have! Hmmph!" he said taking aim, he fired several shots for the kill, the sound echoed through the whole firing range, the other hunters were quite an alien to this sound, and looked at where Axl was standing, "What's that thing?" a hunter asked but Axl wasn't listening, he just continued making gun combos with his weapons after several minutes his rage was now gone and smiled with satisfaction as he saw his result, "Well I think this should do it." Another curious hunter looked at the dummy, "Shoot! He's quite good even without a buster system!!" X was now looking for Axl but couldn't find him throughout the whole HQ, "Hey Rex! Have you seen a rookie?" Rex looked at X, "Yeah! You should see what he did to the maverick dummy; he's really good at it!" X dashed to the firing range to look at the dummy, "Ohhh gosh!! What happened to this!" he said to himself looking at the battered burning maverick dummy, then he dashed away again in pursuit of looking for Axl, he tried their room, locked! Axl was inside, "Axl! Are you in there?!" a giggle was just heard through the door, "Axl!!! Answer me!" but there were more giggles heard, X went outside to look at the window, "Zero give me a boost I need to see what he's doing in there, "I told you this isn't gonna work! It's too high!" X rolled his eyes, "Here Zero I think this would help." He gave Zero a chip named jumpster, this made Zero lift X higher than before, "Higher Zero! I can see the window inches away." X reached the top and he saw Axl with a purple wolf-like creature, "Zero! I think that's treble with Axl. And they're playing!" Zero dropped X accidentally, "WHAT! Treble! Here! Bass must be close! Treble never goes anywhere without Bass in close range." Zero drew out his saber and scouted the grounds; Bass was in the tree perfectly camouflaged when Axl spotted a kid up the tree, the kid was wearing a striking black and yellow stripped armor with a blue diamond like shape on his chest. His helmet looks like a fish, with a fierce colored diamond on his forehead. The kid waved at him and Axl rushed to the window, "Hi I'm Axl! What's your name?" the kid almost fell down, "Hello! My name is Bass, have you seen my pet?" Axl carried the wolf-like creature up to the window, "Is this it?" Bass nearly fell down this time, "Yes! Treble! Come here boy!" treble jumped down from the window, "Shoot!" "Don't worry he won't get hurt he landed steadily at the ground." Bass pointed out. "Ahhh…ok." Bass hoped down from the tree, "Bye Axl see you next time!" Axl waved the kid good bye, and closed the window. "What a nice boy."


	7. Chapter 7: Problems

---Opening Theme: I'm there for you---

Chapter 7: Problems

"Axl!!! Come here!!!" Zero shouted, Axl ran down quickly to the court yard, "Yeah?" Zero quickly pulled out his paper fan and smacked him on the head, "What was that for?!" Zero smacked him again, "What were you doing with treble? Do you know how dangerous that dog is when he's without his owner!!" Axl bowed and muttered his sorry, "I didn't know! Sorry!" he bowed repeatedly, "Who was the owner? Was it Bass?" Zero smacked him again, "That's my older brother!!!" Axl raised an eyebrow, "Huh?! That kid!!" Zero smacked Axl again, "Fool! That was his usual form!!!" X then interrupted, "Come on you two, stop it! We need to train Axl." X took Zero's paper fan and walked into the battle simulator, "Go inside Axl, X and Zero will be here soon." Alia said and Axl entered the simulator and as he entered the door closed and Alia set it to battle simulation level 3, "Alia!!! Let me out!!!" Alia shook her head, "Sorry Axl I pressed the wrong button…" then a maverick simulation appeared and Axl fought with it using the gun combo he formed earlier, "Damn it! Why can't these freaking mavericks just drop dead!!!" he shouted as he shot the delicate part of a maverick with a bullet, his request was now answered, he found the maverick's weakness.

After several hours in the battle simulator X and Zero came back to watch, "Well I think our new rookie is doing good." X nodded, "Agree. I think he's ready to face any maverick in reality." Then after the mid-boss level, Axl finally got out and fell down with exhaustion, "What training was that?! It felt like real to me!!!" X giggled, "That's what a simulation is like! Come on you've done well let's get some sleep." Axl shook his head, "No, I have something to do first." Axl walked out of the HQ and dashed away to his friend's house, Tyrone, when he got there he saw a note, "Dear Axl, sorry that you couldn't be here when we left, if your reading this note right now, we're now on our way to Beijing, We're really sorry about what had happened to you. Tyrone's father, Professor Wily." Axl was now slowly falling into a seat crying, holding the note in his hands, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" that was the only words he said as he cried, he slowly walked towards the park, and he sat on the swing and continued to cry, a teenager in street clothes wearing a particular helmet crying on the swings in the dead of night, "Damn it! Why?! Why me?! Damn it! Why can't this fate of mine end!!! Damn it!" he said repeatedly, a mugger crept up behind him, "Come on! Give me all your money!" Axl looked at the guy, "Damn it! You caught me in the wrong time bud! You don't want me in this mood." The mugger just laughed, "Yeah right! And what are you gonna do? Kick my ass? Let me see you do it freak!" Axl now got totally pissed of not like any other person, he aimed his pistol at point blank range at the mugger, "What did you say to me?!" the mugger now sweat like crazy, "Nothing man! Take it easy!" then the mugger ran away with terror in his eyes, "Hmmph! They can't seem to get me in the right mood to be terrified." X and Zero were now very nervous cause Axl hadn't returned home to them in 12 hours, "Where is that damn rookie!!!" X said, "If that kid doesn't come here in the next two hours I'm gonna wring his neck!" Zero said menacingly, the runt was cut short by a fierce knock on their room door, "Who is it?" a brief trembling kind of voice answered, "It's me guys, Axl." They opened the door and saw him crying clutching his pistol tightly in his right hand, "What happened?!" Axl just continued to cry, "They left me! My friend left me! My family is dead! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't stand it anymore!! Everybody I love leaves me just to hurt me even more!!! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he continued crying, and fired wildly at the floor, "Poor rookie!" A hunter said peeking through the door, "Pity!" Alia arrived at the scene where the gunshot was heard, "What's happening here?!" she said and peeked through the door just to see Axl curled up in a ball crying on his bed, "AXL! What happened?!" she rushed in and sat on his bed trying to comfort him, But Axl just curled up even tighter into a ball to ignore her words, "Come on Axl, tell me what had exactly happened. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anybody." Axl loosened his curl and slowly sat up wiping the tears in his eyes, Alia hugged the hunter and patted his back, "Don't worry Axl you won't be left alone anymore, you won't be left alone. We promise." Axl now slowly stopped crying, "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and have some ice cream." Axl looked at Alia, "What's Ice cream?" Alia blinked and tilted her head, "You mean you haven't tasted or eaten ice cream before?!" Axl nodded and flushed with shyness, "Yes" Alia laughed and smiled and dragged him to the cafeteria, when they arrived they saw two vacant seats at the center of the cafeteria with no one there seating, "You, wait here for me I'll just get us some ice cream." Axl nodded and sat down pulling out his pistol and continued on upgrading it, Alia came back with two bowls of ice cream, "Here you go Axl, it's my treat." Axl smiled and said thank you to her silently, "Eat up and enjoy." Axl nodded and took the spoon and took a large spoonful of ice cream, "Oww! My head hurts!" Alia laughed, "Hahaha…that's what you get when you eat ice cream fast, you'll get brain freeze." Axl smiled and laughed along with her, "So…Axl, why were you crying?" Axl stopped laughing and went serious on her, "Everyone I love, my sister, my creator, my friend. They all left me. Nobody I love stays forever." Alia went over to him and hugged him, "Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore." Axl hugged her back and they both continued eating ice cream, "Hey rookie!" Axl looked at the person who called him, "Yeah?" the person walked over to him, "I heard you don't have a buster system and saber maneuver system, is that true?" Axl looked at Alia, "Just tell him the truth, it doesn't matter what is the result." Axl nodded, "Yup all that you've said now is true and I'm proud about it." The hunter was just smiling, "Its nice meeting a hunter who doesn't have a buster system or saber maneuvers." Axl nodded and the hunter walked away, "See, you don't have to be afraid.


	8. Chapter 8: The Link

----Opening theme: Earthquake: KAZE.O2---- 

Chapter 8: The Link

In a distant past, "LEX!!! Help!"

A warrior shouted, "What am I gonna do! I'm not that good in battles!" he turned away and ran into the house, "Lex!! Use these!" Another warrior shouted and threw him two of the two colored swords, "Thanks!" these swords were mystical, one of the two were blue and the other is red, fire and water, when these two combined they produce an armor impenetrable by anything even magic. Lex the warrior walked outside the house, while walking the two swords were now wrapping the boy in a ring of both water and fire, each step he made he was growing up to the teenager we now knew, After a few brief moments he came out wearing an armor in a striking red and blue colored mixture hi boots were covered and dashes of red and wing design on the boots in the shade of blue, his chest armor is in a deep blue with two red stripes vertically, and his helm with the furious red color with a blue wide stripe in the middle and a sapphire gem in the front middle on his helmet and chest armor. "Hahaha…a mere kid! Trying to stop me! You must be crazy! I, the powerful Shien long! Will never be defeated!" Lex smiled, "Think again!" His voice changed and deepened, "NO…It can't be!" Lex smirked, "Yes it's me, prepare to die!" Lex charged at Shien Long with both blades on at his chest, "I won't be easily defeated by a mere son of mine!" Shien raised up his hand and blocked the first attack that was meant to kill him quickly, Lex lunged at him again, but his enemy continued to block his every attack, but one event changed the pattern of their attacks, Lex was lunging forward Shien Long, he was stopped when he saw, "I believe this belongs to your precious host." He said holding a girl by the neck, "Let me go you big ape!!! Let me go!!!" Lex blinked, "Geni! You!! I'll kill you if you harm her. I swear on that!" Shien just smiled, "Let's see if you can follow us if I jump through time, OBLIVION!!!" he shouted this and a massive black hole opened up and his enemy jumped in it along with Geni, Lex follows Shien into the black hole, "Your not gonna get away that easy Shien! Bring me back Geni!!!" he shouted on pursuit of his loved one. Shien disappeared within the time vortex and Lex still in pursuit, after the vortex he arrived in a different timeline with Shien Long, "Give it up! You won't get away further than this." They both appeared in the courtyard of the Maverick Hunters Headquarters, several of their hunters stood and watched as two unfamiliar persons fought to death, "Give it up!" Shien smiled, "Never, I'll only give up if you fall down and worship me." Lex grunted and lunged forward with a death stab posture, "Not gonna happen even if I die!" Shien smirked, "If that's your choice. She dies!!" Shien formed his fingers like giant long claws, he put her down, she ran towards her love, Axl dashed towards her but Shien stabbed her through with his claws. "GENI!!! You! I'll kill you!!!" Lex went into berserk mode; his skills were now ranging from hack and slash, Enkoujin, K Knuckle, Rekkoha to Messenko, every hunter saw how this unknown person destroy his enemy with ease, his enemy fell down bathed in his own blood screeching for mercy, "Have mercy…" Lex grunted, "Mercy is for the weak. You killed her, now I'm gonna return you the favor." He stabbed Shien on the chest which made him laminate the whole courtyard. He ran towards Geni, "Geni…Geni…wake up…wake up!" she slowly opened her eyes, "Lex…is that you?" she was slowly dying, "Yes dear it's me…" she dragged herself up to kiss him, "Lex…I…I…lo…love…you" Lex was now crying, tears all welled up his eyes, "Save your strength love. Save your strength." He kissed her on her lips, then she slowly died, Zero who also saw the action along with X and Axl, Axl who was kind of hurt by the events ran towards the person in the courtyard, "Hey, are you alright?" the person looked up, Axl fell down in shock as he saw the appearance of the guy, they look closely alike, too close. "Axl what happened?!" Zero asked helping Axl get up, "It can't be! You? Are you?" The Lex walked towards his counterpart, "Yes it's me." Axl blinked and fainted. "Shit! Axl wake up!! Wake up!!" but no response, "I think he's in shock." The past Lex said standing up, "I'm sorry to cause all of these troubles, but I think help you in some way." Lex handed them an item which was centuries old, "What's this?" they all stared at the item with confusion…

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9: The Link 2

-----Opening theme: Cross time: O2jam-----

Chapter 9: The Link 2

Axl woke up seeing himself on the bed in their room, "What happened." Then he saw his look alike on the wall leaning to look out at the window, "You fainted right after you saw him." Lex walked up to him, "Heya! How are you?!" he said but Axl just ignored him, "Awww come on! I'm just being friendly." Axl looked at him, "And who are you?!" Lex rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Ohh that sorry! My name is Lex from Elyssia, China." Axl tilted his head and tried to recall a place called Elyssia, "But Elyssia was destroyed by the Eurasia colony when it crashed there and nothing was left even a trace." Les was now deeply confused, "Ohh I must be flung to the future by Shien; I'm from 1454." Axl fell down anime style, "You mean your not from this timeline!!!" as soon as a commotion was made by the two X was rushing to get there to see what the shouts were for, "FOR THE LOVE OF GRIS! WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!" X shouted as he entered the room, "Nothing just a simple cat fight X. Don't worry." X tore them apart trying to stop the fight, Axl sighed and calmed down, "Ahhh…I'm ok! I just need something to eat, come on Lex let's eat and talk this over." Lex nodded and went along with Axl who was walking away to the cafeteria, upon arrival at the cafeteria, "Hey rookie! I saw your twin yesterday at the courtyard!" Axl snarled and shot a death glare at the hunter, "HE IS NOT MY TWIN!!!!!!" Lex put both of his hands on Axl's shoulders, "Easy bro! Calm down." Axl shot him the same glare, "You! Before you came here I was quiet! My life was silent. And now your…your messing it u--." His runt was cut as soon as Lex stuck a muffin on his mouth, "Here eat. I made them myself." Axl munched on it and started to relax down, "These are really good." Lex smiled and took of his helmet letting down his waist length red hair like Axl's and he has that X mark on his left cheek, and he has that ice blue eyes. That's the only thing that tears the duo apart, their eyes. As soon as they were leaving the room, "Hey kid!" Axl turned around, "Yeah?" the senior hunter went up to him and smiled, "Hi I'm Leon, nice to meet you. I want to challenge you to a training room duel. Whoever kills the most mavericks wins the duel." Axl scanned what the senior hunter looks like, the hunter looks, he was wearing a helmet that looks like a lion's head, his body armor looks like a lion's body, and his hands has those claws extending from each finger, his boots look like a lion's hind legs, and he has that cool 2feet 3 inches long tail Axl smiles and agrees for the challenge, "I see where you got your name." The two reploids dashed and Lex sprinting along with them, when they arrived, "Alia? Can you put us in simulation? We're in a training duel." She nodded and went over to the controls, "Levels 51-60 please. Thank you!'' they both entered and Axl stood on a spot and took out his MP4 player, "What?! It's just something to bust moves while hunting." He said as Leon stared at him, he tucked the earphones under his helmet and into his ears,

---------------------------------------------

Background Theme: Cross Time: O2jam

---------------------------------------------

As soon as the music started in Axl's ears, mavericks started pouring in from every direction, "Who ever, kills the most wins." Leon shouted as he tore a maverick simulation apart by his medium length claws. "Sure. Yeah. Whatever you say commander." Axl responded as he shot rows of mavericks using his cannon. Axl stormed through his weapon inventory, he saw a small pistol not larger than his ordinary one, this one was in light yellow and brown color, and has a violet 'push me' button on the side of the trigger, in confusion he picked this up and pulled the trigger while aiming it at an incoming maverick, events slowed down, "FOR THE LOVE OF GRIS! WHAT DID YOU DO AXL?!" Axl smiled, "I just slowed things down for you." He said holding the trigger, when he released the trigger a maverick came sucking into the nozzle of the pistol and was struggling in it, in terror, he accidentally pushed the violet button and the gun started to shake wildly then released the maverick at a speed ranging form 600mph to 10000mph in just 5 millisecond. Thus crashing into a group of mavericks killing them all in one shot. In excitement, he called his new gun after his new found friend, the 'Leon Launcher'

Nearing the end of LVL 60, "How many did you kill Axl?!" Leon shouted as he stepped on a mavericks functional head and biting off a maverick's sever hand, "600,599 and counting." "GRIS! I only got 499,999!" the mini boss of lvl 60 came and started firing an Ice Gatling with an abnormal speed, "How do we defeat a maverick like that?!" "I'm on it!" Axl shouted as he brandished a large cannon like arm, he lunged at the maverick dodging all of the Gatling's bullets, then in one swing Axl brought the maverick down and fired a very, very large charged cannon shot at the maverick, sending Axl flying through the air, and landing on his back at a run down building. "Axl! Axl! Are you alright buddy?!" he shouted as he ran towards Axl in the run down building. "Yup got a 500,600 maverick killed." Leon laughed, "Fool, I lose!"


End file.
